Violento Corazón
by Enigmatek
Summary: A veces el instinto nos juega en contra, preparándonos para lo peor aunque no estemos en peligro. Es esa parte animal, poco controlable y profunda que nos hace sentir que no somos nosotros. Y que a veces nos destruye. O nos salva. (Shonen ai) (Problemas adultos)


Fic que participa en la convocatoria quinta convocatoria de fanfics de la página de Facebook de Gundam Wing en español. A la que tod s están invitados.

 **Advertencia:** Violencia (física y no física), problemas adultos, poco romance, y algo de cursilería. Sin beteo. Mucho diálogo.

 **Violento corazón**

 **Por**

 **Enigmatek**

El amor no debería ser destructivo.

Pero una parte de él, lo es.

No queremos pensar que sea cierto, pero es la verdad. Y quizá es porque forma parte esencial de nosotros.

Destruir. Amar.

Duo levantó el rostro. La sangre se expandía por sus labios hasta las comisuras de la boca, desde la nariz hasta el labio superior roto en un costado. Heero distinguió el miembro húmedo de la lengua palpar el líquido escarlata y los dientes se contornearon sanguinolentos.

Los azules purpúreos de sus ojos brillantes y sombríos detrás del alboroto de su fleco tironeado, lo miraban con la intensidad de un rayo quemando la pradera.

Dolía.

Le dolía la sorpresa reflejada en aquellos ojos inteligentes y el reproche en sus dientes apretados conteniendo la amargura.

Duo llevó una mano a los labios, limpió su boca y desvió la mirada. Se levantó con dureza, sin darle nunca la espalda. Con una tensión defensiva y asqueada, predispuesta para responder el ataque. Su largo cuerpo afilado, pasó a un lado, alejándose.

Escuchó los pasos hasta algunos metros, la puerta, el click de apagador y el agua corriendo...

Fue cuando percibió el resquemor de sus nudillos en la mano agarrotada, que aunque ya no formaba el puño, la piel resentía la presión del cierre y los huesos la desazón del impacto. La miró. La mancha encarnada sobre su propia hinchazón remarcada por la contraluz blanca y fría a su espalda, le desconcertó.

El fluido sonido del líquido corriendo le causó escalofríos cuando paró de golpe.

El crujido de la ropa y el tintineo de los cierres, acompañado de pasos pesados antes de que el chirrido de la puerta principal diera paso a un sonoro cierre que no dejaba dudas en el silencio lo había hecho voltear apenas.

Había sido captado por un destello acusador en el reflejo de un cuadro enmarcado con marialuisa oscurecida donde se imprimía su rostro recalcado escabrosamente por sombras negras y profundas.

El vacío sonoro de la habitación hacía eco en los latidos de su pecho, luchando contra el agujero succionador que había brotado en su interior.

"Y si no lo entiendo es _tu culpa_."

Una fierra profunda había surgido de las grietas de sus negros recuerdos hasta los puños de sus manos impactando en el brote de palabras de Duo.

"Tu culpa", le había dicho.

El amor si destruye.

Pero está en la forma de amar, que destruya lo bueno. O lo malo.

—X—

Wufei lo encontró recargado en la pared frente a su puerta, mirando con ojos ojerosos y vacíos algún lugar dentro de su cabeza, apenas sosteniendo el casco motociclista. Una marca roja, medio fresca, medio reseca manchaba su rostro y el cabello desaliñado doblándose sobre si mismo en la trenza maltrecha le rebelaron todo.

Suspiró y caminó hasta él. Duo lo enfocó en su visión y forzó los ligamentos de su rostro en media sonrisa sin excito. —Chang, so…

—Déjame ver —le calló mientras se analizaba la gravedad de la herida. El mohín de dolor esfumó la mediocre sonrisa. —Tch. No es tan superficial. —Giró en si, abriendo la puerta metálica y ruidosa de su departamento y dejando a su paso abierto. Duo entró arrastrando una bruma tan negra como su chamara de cuero.

Apareciendo en la estancia que compartía la cocineta con materiales en la mano, sentó a Duo en una silla, provocando que se retorciera y quejase al estamparle el paño con alcohol sobre la herida. Su rudeza era hastiada más que agresiva y su cuidado más eficiente que protector. Un tapón en la nariz a base de presión y un parche traslucido en el labio.

Al terminar sus brazos descansaron sobre la mesa y rodilla respectivamente en una forma casi agresiva, pero se quedó callado. Su mirada hablaba más y nada, lacerándolo con la pregunta muda y obvia, más con repudio y enojo que con sorpresa.

—Gracias —se limitó a decir Duo, ambos quedándose en silencio. Bajando su cabeza sobre la densa visión, percibió pronto el ritmo de su respiración, el vibrante recordatorio de los electrodomésticos y el zumbido de las lámparas. Una televisión o radio en otro departamento, unas risas, las sirenas y el transito. El ladrido de un perro.

Wufei se levantó —vamos—. Él lo observó sin entender. —Vamos—. Tomó de nuevo las llaves tintineantes de su departamento y señaló nuevamente la puerta abierta, arqueando el gesto de salida con la mano. Él no quería salir de nuevo. —Vamos —le repitió terco.

Se encaminó en a la salida sin tomar el casco, Wufei empujando detrás. Apagó la luz, cerró y caminó seguro de sus pasos. Le observó bajar las escaleras y encontrar su moto. Removerla y meterla en su propia cochera bajo el departamento. Tomándolo del brazo caminaron a la esquina. El viento soplaba tibio.

Un taxi les recibió, presto y expectante. Lo tomaron con una palabra: —Centro— fue todo lo que dijo Wufei. En el asiento trasero se giró para mirarlo pero volvió a callar y el camino fue en silencio.

Descendieron habiendo pagado el precio y Wufei caminó nuevamente sin esperarlo hasta un local. Duo sonrió.

Después de todo Wufei entendía muy bien las cosas. Y un trago era lo que necesitaba.

—¿No vas a preguntar? —Sentados en la barra y después de terminar su primera bebida en absoluto silencio, se animó a hablar.

Wufei no dio reacción. Tomó un largo trago, lo pasó por la garganta, observó las relumbrantes luces rompiendo dentro del liquido del cristal.

—Te rompió la cara —dijo. Silencio. Otro trago. No había que explicarle que pasaba. —¿Qué vas a hacer? —sus ojos negros encontrándose con los azules. Duo bebió.

—Hace unos días que está… _callado_. — Wufei tomó sin despegar los ojos de él. —No de la manera usual. Algo pasó. —Las imágenes de aquel día regresaron a su cabeza. —Discutimos, pero no del todo. Ya sabes como soy. No era una pelea, solo estábamos diciendo cosas en las que opinábamos diferente. Él me dijo algo que me molestó y yo usé sarcasmo pero sin serlo. En fin, eso. No recuerdo que, algo, cualquier cosa, no se. Pero, creo que… dije o hice algo que, le molestó particularmente. —Heero había seguido la discusión, pero fue quedándose callado poco a poco. Se fueron a dormir temprano y tranquilos, pero callados. —Y a la mañana siguiente. No me hablo. Se arregló y vistió cuando yo le seguía hablando desde la cocina… y pasó de largo y se fue— soltó una risilla quejosa y amargada. Bebió un trago de golpe.

—Claro que pensé que se había enojado, así que no lo busqué ni le hablé en todo el día, por que eso le molesta. Hice el día normal, y en la noche pasó lo del apagón. —Duo guardó silencio, su cabeza rememorando un día complicado de malas comunicaciones entre mucha gente tratando de salir de autos, elevadores, estaciones del metro detenidas, edificios enteros congelados, mientras se cuestionaba ¿qué he hecho? ¿qué fue lo que dije?

—Fue un día malo para todos. —Las palabras de Wufei, que le prestaba atención, le regresaron al rumbo de la conversación.

—Lo fue. Y yo no lo vi en todo el día. No le hablé… por que estaba molesto— se preguntó nuevamente si ése había sido su error. —Mi sector no se vio afectado por el apagón, pero cuando llegué más tarde, no había luces encendidas y… él estaba sentado en medio de la sala. —El fruncimiento de cejas de Wufei incitó a Duo a explicar. —No me estaba esperando, solo estaba ahí sentado en la sala. ¡O tal vez si me estaba esperando, no lo sé! Le comenté lo del apagón y por que había llegado tan tarde, y él no hizo nada. Ni siquiera me miró. Le pregunté si había comido y tampoco me contestó. Así que preparé algo, unos sándwiches. Me fui a sentar con él a la sala, puse el plato frente a él… —La pausa era necesaria para cuestionarse de nuevo—. Se levantó caminando lejos de mí y salió de la casa, sin mirarme. Chang, salió de la casa sin mirarme —Wufei afirmó que lo escuchaba.

—Por supuesto que lo seguí, llamándolo, a ver a donde iba y por qué. —Meditó de nuevo, ¿tendría que haberse quedado sentado? — Se metió al coche. —La imagen de Heero sentado en la oscuridad del asiento del conductor, sin moverse. —No fue a ningún lado, solo se encerró en el coche. Después de un rato me acerqué, tratando de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero me ignoró. No quería hacer el ridículo ahí afuera y me metí a la casa. —Se terminó su bebida empinándola toda sobre sus labios, dejando que el calor quemante le pasara por la garganta. —No cené. Guardé todo y le dejé envuelto el sándwich por si le daba hambre o algo. Me fui a acostar, a ver si entraba a la casa al ver todo apagado. Estuve escuchando todo el tiempo. Pasó como una hora y, efectivamente, lo escuché entrar. Pero no escuché nada en la cocina ni pasos hacia la entrada de la recamara. Entonces me levanté y me asomé por la puerta. Y ahí estaba otra vez, sentado en la sala, a oscuras. —Recordó el temor de molestarlo, pero el alivio de verlo dentro de la casa. —Pero ya no me acerqué y me fui a dormir.

—Al día siguiente no estaba, y no había tocado la comida. Pasó lo mismo en la noche, durmió en la sala aunque no utilizó ni la almohada ni la cobija que dejé. Salgo antes que él al trabajo así que no se si se baña o se cambia ahí. —Explicó a grandes rasgos, el alcohol haciéndole efecto.

—No se si fue algo que dije sobre que antes yo no tenía casa, o que le critiqué su obsesión por entregar puntal las consultas esas de planificación que piden cada mes y siempre se queja de que los demás las entregan tarde, o que le dije que yo también había pasado un mal día y el entendió que le llamé egoísta. No sé. No sé. —Se detiene a penar, sí hubo un cambio de expresión cuando mencionó estaba presionado.

—Se que la ha estado pasando mal. No me es indiferente. Sé que no ha sido fácil para él desde el juicio del año pasado por lo de los expedientes de identificación falsos. Pero yo y tu, y Trowa, que sigue sin tener manera de comprobar su origen, también. Pero aquí estamos y seguimos aquí todos, aguantando parejos las criticas y las peleas de poder en el trabajo ¿si? ¡A mi también me llamaron terrorista, mi jefe me acusó de terrorismo! …—Hubo una escena particularmente horrible en su cabeza. —A él se lo gritaron en la cafetería, junto a las cosas horribles de no ser humano y demás, si, todos estuvimos ahí, lo sé, no se me olvida. ¿Cómo se me va a olvidar? —Pidió otra copa sintiéndose culpable, una amargura incomoda también había aparecido en Wufei.

—También sé que es más… delicado en su posición trabajando con las embajadas, pero ¿qué carajos le pasa? ¡¿Por qué no me explica?! —sentía al desesperación subirle por el cuerpo.

—¿Por eso te golpeo? —cautamente la pregunta del asiático le desvió el ahogo que sentía.

—Jm— se burlo de él mismo. —Hoy todavía estaba haciendo su numerito de alma en pena en la sala y me harté. Me puse enfrente y el exigí que me explicara, que si era por mí que estaba así, que al menos me lo dijera y que sino era también. Ayer me dijo que no estaba enojado conmigo sin dignarse a verme, cuando volvió a dejar la comida sin tocar en el plato. Hoy le exigí, se volvió a parar para largase a no se donde, lo detuve tomándolo del brazo y me miró. …Le dije que dejara de ser un inmaduro, un animal irrazonable, que si no entendía lo que le pasaba era su culpa… —la angustia de Duo se reflejó en la mueca de sus labios rotos. —Después estaba en el piso.

El fruncimiento de cejas agudas y el gesto trasformado de Wufei demandó una explicación.

—No pensó en golpearme. Pero lo hizo. Me di cuenta de que no sabía que había hecho cuando lo miré desde el suelo. Pero entonces yo estaba realmente enojado. Y me marché. —Heero no lo hizo a propósito, pero le había dolido. Porque en lugar de explicarle, lo había rechazado.

—La verdad no se por qué discutimos sobre esas tonterías. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Duo tiene una serie de recuerdos inconexos pero reveladores. La vez que lo llamaron terrorista y Heero armó una junta que terminó despidiendo a su ahora exjefe, cuando hicieron la donaciones de beneficencia al orfanato de la iglesia sacando de sus ahorros por uno de sus caprichos, cuando Heero se ofreció voluntariamente en defensa de un joven acusado de traición, lo orgulloso que se había sentido, cuando le devolvió a Quatre las llaves de la casa que les regalaba diciéndole que él ya se las arreglaría para conseguir una. De cuando Heero soportó todos sus ataques físicos y verbales durante sus pesadillas postraumáticas hace dos años, sin jamás reclamarle una sola de las noches de desvelo. Cuando ambos dieron su recomendación para que Wufei ingresara al programa médico superior, y los tres apoyaron en el programa de rehabilitación de veteranos. Recuerda sus grandes sonrisas cuando Huen, el veterano más reacio, volvía a caminar solo por primera vez.

¿Por qué se habían pelado?

—No creo que sepan comunicarse de otra manera —el comentario del chino llevaba una reflexión de quien conoce bien a alguien. —Es decir, no de verdad. No puede pararse frente al otro y sólo decir las cosas buenas y malas. Hacen _eso_. Uno se queja, el otro se irrita y se burla o algo, se reclaman y luego uno hace un muy mal comentario. Y solo lo empeoran hablando horas y horas, recriminándose las mismas cosas, esperando respuestas diferentes. Lo he visto. Y es peor que si se golpearan para matarse— le da un vistazo a Duo. —Por último, y peor, evaden el tema volviendo al día a día. —Toma un trago suspirando después. —Eso no está bien.

Duo recuerda que Heero controla el dinero de ambos, que nunca puede comentar si algo le molesta de alguien por que siempre le critica que habla de más con las personas, que siempre le deja esperando en el automóvil cuando va a dejar un encargo al trabajo y que a veces han sido horas. Que Heero nunca lo acompañó cuando a recibir las menciones honoríficas por su labor. Que siempre cede ante las ideas de Heero, sobre el auto, sobre las fechas y lugar de vacaciones, las compas, la ruta del tráfico. Que lo abandonó, negándole ayuda con el problema del niño refugiado, decidiendo abstenerse, obligándolo a tomar la decisión solo.

—Pero algo no está bien en Heero— agrega Wufei reflexivo. —No pude golpearte por que no se pueda controlar. Tiene que controlarse, ¡por dios santo!, cargaba con bombas y armas letales, no puede perder el control solo por que no pueda soportar las emociones. Si pierdes el control que sea sobre ti mismo, échate a llorar o yo que sé. Ocupas menos energía que tratar de romperle a alguien la cara.

—Ese es el problema Wufei. No se que le pasa.

—No, ese no es el problema, Duo. Si sabes que le pasa. Se tardó 9 años, pero sabes que es.

La puntación es severa, por que Wufei pasó lo mismo hace años y nunca a terminado de aceptar del todo que algunas cosas no están dentro de su poder. Al igual que le ocurrió a él, y a otros después de la guerra.

Luego Duo recuerda que Heero siempre soporta que le robe el último pedazo de comida que está guardando a propósito por que le gusta verlo enojado, que su indecisión ante el dinero siempre les cueste algo más de lo que tienen, que siempre está hablando con él, incluso cuando llega del trabajo cansado, que nunca hace el aseo cuando debe, que siempre dice lo que piensa sin ningún filtro, a veces haciéndole daño. Que una vez besó al soldado pelirrojo que tanto detestaba Heero, cuando estaba solo en una fiesta. Que se iba en misiones sin avisarle dejando que alguien más lo hiciera. Que hacía bromas sobre Relena, fueran sus acciones políticas o su relación con Heero. Y Heero le perdonó todo.

Heero también era muy tolerante.

—El problema es ¿qué vas a hacer? —Wufei sacó a relucir en donde todo residía en realidad.

Se quedó callado, suspiró y el su imagen de cara hinchada, roja, casi morada en la zona del golpe y los ojos ojerosos se proyectó en la barra metálica de la barra del bar.

Recordó la sensación de los dedos empuñados y el choque sobre sus dientes, el ardor de la nariz partiéndose, el resquemor de su cráneo golpeando el piso y el codo rebotando con fuerza sobre la mesa.

Recordó los ojos de Heero, llenos de ira y falta de coherencia. Vacíos de inteligencia, pero llenos de rabia.

Eso dolía.

Más que el golpe.

Pidió otra copa y se la bebió entera. Wufei únicamente lo observó.—Vámonos— Chang pagó dejando billetes grandes sobre la barra y se fueron. También pagó el taxi de regreso y le dejó dormir en el único sillón que tenía, frente a su cama del departamento de una pieza.

El alcohol le ayudó a dormir.

—X—

Salió muy temprano en la mañana junto con Wufei que le había prestado la ducha y camino al suyo, le llevó hasta la estación de trabajo.

Se dedicó a eso, trabajar. Caminando de un lado al otro como siempre, riéndose de las bromas comunes de sus compañeros y haciendo las propias, revisando expedientes y comprobando maquinaria. Nunca comentó el golpe que aún llevaba marcado. A quien llegó a preguntar contestó que se había pasado de copas. Sin mayor explicación.

Se enteró que Heero había ido a trabajar, pero nunca se acercó a su sección y nadie fue a buscarlo. Comió sólo argumentando que tenía algo que acabar y se encerró en uno de los cubículos a mirar el techo mientras masticaba su comida.

Solían encontrarse en la cafetería.

Se quedó horas extras al mantenerse enfrascado en un evidente desastre en la organización de inventarios y se dedicó a ponerle orden, hasta que Wufei apareció. —Vámonos —le habló, notando apenas cuan cansado estaba y lo entrada la noche que era.

Se subieron al auto y llegaron a la casa, Wufei le invitó la cena recalentada. Comieron en silencio.

Y el ayer volvió a su cabeza.

Miró el reloj. Las 23.30.

—Tengo que irme. —Se levantó sin terminar su porción. Se colocó la chamara de cuero reflexivo y entró al baño a mirarse. Llevaba una hinchazón parcial en medio rostro y el moretón recubierto entre la nariz y el labio superior derecho. Le dolía. Miró sus ojos, azules indefinidos y duros, humedecidos de mal descanso. Bajó su vista y soltó el aire.

Apagó la luz del baño y salió. Wufei le esperaba en la puerta con el casco, ambos bajaron las escaleras y sacaron la moto del garaje.

—Gracias— le dijo Duo cuando terminó de ponerse el casco y comprobar los pedales. Wufei sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza. —Te compensaré.

—Ahórratelo— le contestó. —Mañana tengo guardia— agregó.

—Anotado— confirmó Duo mientras cerraba el visor de su casco, sabiendo que no podría ir a llorarle esa noche si algo salía mal.

—Cuídate— le señaló antes de que arrancara. Al dar vuelta miró en el retrovisor a Wufei todavía observándolo.

—X—

La casa estaba a oscuras y se tomó su tiempo para entrar, sintiendo pesadez en sus acciones al estacionar la motocicleta. Con la cabeza llena de ideas se sentía intranquilo.

Se quitó el casco peinando los alborotados cabellos, buscando las llaves y se detuvo unos segundos antes de meterlas en el picaporte. El coche estaba ahí, así que sólo giró la perilla. Estaba abierto. Sus botas resonaron en la entrada cuando ingresó. Prendió la luz y se detuvo.

Había unas maletas a un lado de la puerta.

Rabia le subió por el cuello, pudo sentirla.

Alzó la vista y encontró a Heero sentado en el comedor, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y los ojos en la nada. Tenía ojeras y la boca reseca, lo podía ver. Cerró la puerta tras él. Dejó el casco sobre la mesa de la entrada a un lado de las maletas y caminó hasta el comedor. Abrió el cierre de su chamarra y se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa. Se quedó en silencio, esperando.

Pero la voz de Heero nunca llegó.

—¿Te vas?— preguntó a falta de explicación y su voz se escuchó densa en la penumbra del comedor, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la entrada. Heero bajó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada— ¿O me estás echando?

—Me voy— contestó Heero como un rayo y al fin, después de tres días, lo había volteado a ver a voluntad. Duo sonrió meneando la cabeza con cortas afirmaciones. Al menos eso le había hecho responder.

—¿Me puedes decir por qué?— se sentía enojado y no había preparado absolutamente nada para esta conversación. Había llegado con otra intención. Pero Heero se le había adelantado como siempre. Al menos esta vez esperó a decírselo de frente.

Sin embargo, Heero volvió a guardar silencio y desvió la mirada—. ¿No me vas a decir?—, dejó pasar otro silencio. —¿Tiene algo que ver que no me puedas ver a la cara? —Heero le miró con el mentón alzado, duro y después se suavizó su mirada.

—Me voy a ir. Sólo quería decírtelo. Y aclararte que todo está a tu nombre.

—Gracias— respondió Duo monótono y se volvieron a quedar callados, pero se miraban—. ¿Te das cuenta que eso no me importa? —Heero bajó la mirada y soltó sus manos dejándolas extendidas sobre la mesa. Duo suspiró. Seguía enojado, pero estaba más cansado y dolido que otra cosa. Y no quería pelear. —Heero, de verdad sólo me hace falta una disculpa. —Heero le miró de nuevo con un brillo culpable. —Nunca has sido bueno para hablar y te cuesta pedir perdón, lo sé. Sin embargo, de verdad no espero nada más.

Heero intentó decir algo, pero no lo hizo y buscó las maletas apoyadas junto a la puerta. Duo las observó igual. —No quiero que te vayas.

—Tengo que irme.

—¡¿Por qué?! … ¿por qué no me lo explicas? ¿Qué te pasa, por qué tomas esta decisión? ¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza? —Heero tragó saliva y enfocó el golpe que Duo tenía visiblemente en el rostro. —¿Al menos tienes idea por que fue _esto_? —Duo realmente le cuestiona si él entiende lo que le pasa.

—…Por eso tengo que irme.

—¿Para qué? ¿De qué va a servir que te vayas?

—Duo… …no… no puedo controlarme —confesó y Duo le dejó hablar llevándose la mano a su boca. Por ahora sólo escucharía. —No sé como… He tenido esta sensación por un tiempo. Nada… nada está bien. No estoy funcionando bien. Hay una… algo dentro de mí que, hace que piense no esté bien—. Hizo una pausa. —No había pasado nada en todo este tiempo, pero… me he dado cuenta que no puedo soportarlo más.

—¿El trabajo?

—…Es solo una parte.

—¿Qué es lo demás?

—…Soy yo. _Esto_ que está pasando, soy yo, Duo —las manos moviéndose al enfatizar las palabras.

—Te refieres a haberme golpeado. —Silencio. —Por que eso fue lo que pasó. Y sé que no fue tu intención. Ni siquiera lo pensaste. —A pesar de la crueldad de los hechos, las voz de Duo era amable.

—Ese es el punto Maxwell, no lo pienso. Eso soy.

—No me llames así—. El reclamo encendido. —No me hables por mi apellido. Tengo década y media conociéndote, no me hables así— remarcó Duo enojado. —No trates de poner una barrera que no tenemos, Heero, por que tenemos más de 9 años viviendo juntos. Si tu crees que no se quien eres para entonces, él que no me conoce eres tú. —Se detuvo a respirar a contenerse.

—No eres eso. No eres un maldito robot ni un animal, ¿de acuerdo?, eres _Heero Yuy_. El Heero Yuy que ha estado conmigo al menos una década. Y no trates de minimizarlo como si eso no hiciera ninguna diferencia.

Volvió el silencio.

—Voy a lastimarte Duo.

—Antes me apuntabas con una 45, Heero. No me espantan tus golpes. —Notó que la mención de las armas incomodó a Heero, llenándolo de culpa—. No es eso lo que me asusta… —sincerando sus palabras ambos pares de ojos hicieron contacto. —¿Cuándo dejé de ser esa persona en la que puedes confiar?

Los ojos de Heero entristecieron.

—Eso si me da miedo, Heero… Me da miedo estar en la misma casa y ser extraños. Y no es el dejarnos de hablar, por que bien sabes que podemos estar juntos sin decirnos nada— aclara viendo como se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—Nunca has dejado de serlo Duo, pero esto no lo puedo controlar.

—Yo creo que si. No creo que puedas hacerlo sólo, Heero, pero creo que si puedes.

—¡No lo entiendes! No estoy preparado para esto. —Heero alzó su voz y dejó salir el desplante que sólo Duo había logrado ver en él a lo largo de los años. Esa intimidad de comportamiento solo reservada para ellos. Eso le quitó el enojo, pero no lo alegraba. Por que el problema no se solucionaba así. —Estuve años entrenando para ser quien tenía que ser, Duo. Ser lo que tenía que ser y se me escogió por esto que soy. Pero sin la misión, en la que se supone tenía que desaparecer… ya no puedo llevar _esto_. —Heero se veía contrariado.

—¿Qué es _esto_?

—Ir a trabajar y esperar que la gente entienda quienes somos y que hicimos, y que nos dejen libremente enfrentar nuestras culpas. Eso no va a ocurrir— declaró Heero. —Habrá más juicios, por otras cosas. Y un día nos quitaran lo que tenemos o nos encerrarán por que somos culpables, Duo. Somos culpables de todo lo que nos acusen. Sin remedio. Y no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

Duo no pudo contestarle nada, por que entendía lo que quería decir.

—Cuando me presionan para que responda por algo que no soy,… Antes podía… y ahora no. Es como estar dentro de una jaula a la que azotan cosas contra los barrotes, y algo… algo que no puedo controlar quiere que eso pare —a Duo le produjo escalofríos dicha descripción. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con cautela, tratando de ser cauteloso. Estiró su brazo por encima de la mesa tocando las manos que Heero retiró suavemente.

—Lo que me describes es una bestia, Heero— observó la reacción deprimida del otro. —No eres eso.

Después de respirar profundo, le contestó: —No estoy seguro.

Duo se levantó lentamente de la silla, rodeando la mesa llegó hasta donde Heero, tomando las manos que le habían rechazado y que ahora no habían intentado escapar, sintiendo la hinchazón en una de ellas volvió a sentarse sobre la mesa dejando que la diferencia de sus alturas se notara.

—Mírame— le pidió. —Heero, mírame— este levantó lentamente la cabeza. —No me hiciste daño, te defendiste. —Heero renegó molesto. —Si, por que yo te estaba acusando. No quiere decir que no me duela— Heero se quedó quieto. Tenía las manos frías. —Pero me dolió mucho más, ver que no sabías por que lo habías hecho. Por que también vi eso.

Calma. Esa abertura vulnerable que dan las observaciones acertadas sobre los sentimientos. Esas que dejan expuesto todo.

—Heero, de nada va a servir que salgas huyendo de mi para no hacerme daño. Primero por que tu nunca has huido de mi. Segunda, por que yo nunca te he dejado. Te seguiría. —Sonrió Duo, con dolor. —Tercera. Entiendo que tienes miedo, por que no entiendes lo que te pasa. Yo tampoco lo sé con certeza, pero creo tener una idea. Y es algo que todavía podemos enfrentar. ¿Por qué no dejas que se nos agoten las ideas aquí y después te vas si quieres?

Las ideas se asientan sobre la cabeza de ambos. Volviendo a sentir esa conexión de pensar en sintonía y que el repudio propio muchas veces borra del panorama.

Levanta la cabeza y con la mano hinchada, misma que a producido la marca que ahora acaricia suavemente, sintiendo la gravedad de su impulso, pregunta. —¿Qué crees que tengo?

—Trauma— le susurra. Él se extraña. —Si, después de una década, al fin te alcanzó la presión. Esa por la que todo soldado pasa. Los últimos años han sido más difíciles que los primeros y aunque no somos viejos, no es lo mismo que tener 15 años, ¿verdad?

Pero Heero si se siente viejo de pronto, y se da cuenta de la olla de presión que lo contiene.

—Si es cierto, no puedo pedirte eso Duo. Soy consciente de las cosas que puedo hacer, y es ponerte en peligro.

—Y a ti también— responde Duo seguro. —Heero, no tengo nada más que a ti. Y aunque tuviera algo más, probablemente te seguiría eligiendo, por que no existe nadie puede entendernos como lo hacemos,… incluso cuando te fastidie —termina con una broma, esperando aligerar el ambiente.

Aunque Heero no sonríe, le toma de las manos —No quiero lastimarte.

—Se que no… —responde quedo y se confieza. —Cuando venía para acá, realmente tenía otra intención. Iba a ofrecerte espacio, tiempo para… reflexionar o que se yo. Separarnos. Por que creía que yo te molestaba. —La expresión de dolor no pasa desapercibida. —Pero cuando vi las maletas… me di cuenta de que tu estás mas asustado que yo. —Se observan de nuevo. —Sé que no es fácil Heero, también me asusta, me preocupa. No me estoy haciendo ilusiones de que todo estará fácil. Pero Heero, yo estoy aquí, haciéndole frente. Y si es eso, una bestia, la domaremos juntos, conmigo Heero, no sin mi.

Heero alza los brazos y toma la nuca del otro, acercándolo. Sintiendo algo extraño dentro de él, con mucha intensidad, que solo puede expresar de una manera. Una que no suele decir.

—Te amo.

Una sonrisa le responde —te amo también— y sus labios se unen pero una queja les sigue.

—Lo siento tanto. —Heero sabe que es el responsable del dolor en ese beso.

—Ja, ¿sabes?, me hubiera gustado más que te disculparas antes de que te perdonara. —Duo le remueve los cabellos y nota que no se ha bañado. Pero Heero sonríe.

—Lo siento, también.

—Está bien Heero, de verdad, ahora esta bien. —le toma de las manos y respira hondo. Sintiendo que la mayor carga se ha ido, pero que le queda un largo camino por continuar. —Vamos, ¿no tienes hambre? —Se separa animado, dejando que la realidad entre a la casa, al prender la luz de la cocina. —No tengo la menor idea si es bueno comerte algo que tiene refrigerado tres días, pero no voy a ponerme a cocinar nada y tu tampoco. —Regresa con los sándwiches que les recuerdan el inicio de esto, pero los también significan acabar el problema y trabajar en la solución. —Así que toma. No le hagas el feo. Cómetelo y vamos a dormir. —Duo le da palmaditas en la mejilla, desquitándose con cariño del desprecio que antes le hizo.

Heero le deja hacer, al final no se ha portado bien para reclamarle nada y Duo no está buscando lastimarlo. Pero eso le recuerda que no durmió en casa en la noche y le preocupa, pero no sabe si preguntar. —Duo… —pero no continua.

—Estuve con Wufei —le responde.

Era obvio. Pero algo le extraña. —No me lo dijo.

—¿Hablaste con él?

—Me vio en la comida.

—¿Y que te dijo?

—Que estabas preocupado. Pero no me dijo que estaba contigo.

—La verdad es que me llevó de copas. Solo así pude dormir. ¿Tu no dormiste verdad?— Le alza el rsotro para mirarlo. —No has dormido bien. Lo imaginé.

De pronto Duo empieza a reírse. Heero no lo entiende. —Vamos a tener que pagarle el psicólogo a Wufei. —Eso si lo hace sonreír. —Anda, vamos a dormir.

En la habitación hay indicios de desalojo. Medio closet vacío, papeles firmados, cajones desocupados. Las intenciones de Heero vuelven a los ojos de Duo y le entristecen, pero no lo menciona. Nada se soluciona de inmediato.

Se cambian de ropa en silencio y le nace la necesidad de abrazarlo ahora que le da la espalda. —Mañana deshaz las maletas— le pide. El otro le asiente tomándole las manos.

Destienden las sábanas que están desarregladas por que nadie a estado en casa prestando atención a esas cosas pequeñas. Se recuestan y es Heero quien pasa sus brazos alrededor de Duo, pero no le permite voltearse. Sus frentes se tocan.

Duo le susurra —Heero, ¿de verdad pusiste todo a mi nombre?— El otro asiente mirándolo en la oscuridad. —Puedes…

—Así está bien— le interrumpe. —Si lo que tengo, sale mal. Quiero que tu tengas acceso y control de todo. Así está bien— declara convencido.

—Gracias por quedarte.

—Gracias por quererme aquí.

—Que cursi— se ríen.

Entre el calor producido por sus cuerpos, y esa intimidad generada por el agotamiento de sentir demasiado, en la oscuridad que no es ominosa sino protectora, se duermen.

El amor también construye, y es más difícil que destruir.

Pero el amor, no le huye a la batalla.

Nunca.

—X—

 **Epílogo.**

—Piensas que somos idiotas ¿verdad, Wufei? —este bebe todo de un trato.

—No— contesta después de tragar. —No más de lo usual, al menos.

—Pero seguimos siendo idiotas.

Wufei se detiene un segundo reflexionando… aunque también puede ser el alcohol. —Creo que son valientes —declara.

A Duo le sorprende tal afirmación, y definitivamente tendrá que compensarle de alguna manera. —Eres un gran amigo ¿sabes?

—Cállate, Maxwell, y bebe.

FIN

N.A.: Aclaro que no se justifica ningún tipo de violencia y Heero es muy violento durante este escrito. Pero las cosas no son blancas o negras y él no es el malo de la película por estar equivocado. Son personas con complicaciones y la vida es así. Sólo quería contar algo parecido.

Ahora si, pueden aventarme tomatazos.

Saludos.

Enigmatek.


End file.
